Phoenix
by MCMLXXVIII
Summary: The magic he had been missing in his writing flood him all at once with this creature beside him. One that he isn't even sure is telling the truth. But the magic is there, it runs through his veins and the call, the need of words to be freed from his hands are loud. He came out here for inspiration and he might have just found one.
1. Chapter 1

The book party had been exhausting. After all the years of attending parties like this, people expected him to be used to it. The total shocker though is that he never was fan of the way his book launch parties are organized. His publicist decides what they thought is best for his career and they have done a pretty good job at it so who was he to complain?

Rick Castle turned another block away from the building where his own party was - is still being - held. The moment he thought it'd be gracious enough to leave, he slithered out of his own party to walk along the still busy streets of Manhattan.

He would rather go home and spend time with his daughter, but she is in LA with her mother. That left him with no choice but to head home to his empty apartment and mope for killing his own best-selling character or stroll the streets and wander aimlessly. Right now, the latter seemed more appealing. It required no amount of thinking whatsoever and he cherished it.

It's one of the reasons why he killed off his most popular character, Derrick Storm. Everything had been so predictable. He knew exactly what's going to happen next and eventually he got bored. What he needed is that sense of thrill and adventure that is now lacking in his stories. He needed inspiration, he needed... magic. Yeah, That's it. Magic.

After a few more minutes of walking, he found himself heading towards a small park. It's almost midnight but there are still a lot people walking around. They called New York "The City That Never Sleeps" after all.

He settled himself in one of the empty benches. He watches people a lot but times like this is different. People act differently at a time like this if compared to regular hours of the day. It's less binding, more uninhibited. He hoped for some inspiration.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not even realize that someone occupied the empty space beside him.

"That's a nice suit you're wearing." The woman's voice made him jump on his seat.

He turned his head to look at the woman and startled at the proximity of beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. He blinked once, twice, as the woman continued to stare back at him. The sound of raucous laughter from a distance cut through their sudden silence and it seemed to be enough to break the spell they have lost themselves into.

Rick immediately looked away, scooting further from the woman who doesn't look as affected as he is with this fateful encounter. "I-uh, I came from a party." He explained, remembering her question earlier.

The woman nodded as if in agreement. "In Paradise, men wear a lot of suits like that."

He glanced back at her in confusion.

"Are you from there, too?" The woman asked.

"From where?"

"Paradise." She pointed out. "You look just like the people there."

Talking more to herself than him, the woman continued. "Although, you couldn't have been from Paradise. Entities don't leave Paradise. Except for the Phoenix. But o nly one Phoenix can exist at a time and since I'm the Phoenix, you couldn't be one, so you could be one of those-"

"Woah, wait," He interrupted her rambling. She didn't make any sense at all. "What's with all these mythology stuff? Are you high?"

"Mythology?" The woman laughed. "I am right here in front of you, flesh and bone, and you call it _mythology_?"

"What is _it_ exactly? What are _you_?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I just told you, I'm a Phoenix."

"But you're a woman!" Rick argued incredulously.

"Wow, that is incredibly sexist of you." The woman's response dripped with sarcasm that he had to do a double take before it registered to him.

"See! If you're a Phoenix, you couldn't have used the word sexist. You couldn't have known what that means!"

"Oh, and he's racist, too."

Rick gaped at her in shock.

"Just like I said, I am a Phoenix," The woman started. "I have lived with the gods in Paradise for 500 years. We know everything."

Unconvinced, Rick pressed on. "If you are what you say you are, why are you here then?"

The woman – phoenix, smirked. "Well, tomorrow is the Autumnal Equinox and it is the day I am destined to fly through the sun and be is just a fly-by. A denouement, if you must, in preparation for my destiny."

Rick froze, the legend of the Phoenix not lost to him. The story of a magnificent creature burning in itself until it becomes ashes. The woman must have sensed this because he felt her hand creep through his arm.

"Don't look so forlorn." She consoled.

"But you're gonna burn." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his grief sudden and unexpected. He hurts for her. This beautiful woman, an enigma of an even more beautiful creature, is literally flying to her death.

The woman smiled, not quite a sad one but more like accepting. "This is my destiny. You cannot escape your destiny."

"What's your name?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Rick." He managed to choke out.

The woman stood and held up her hand. "Hi, Rick, I'm Kate." She tells him with a smile now brighter than the first that he couldn't help but return.

"I didn't know that phoenixes have names." He says.

"Phoenixes. Is that right?" He tested the word as if he can taste it in his tongue. "Phoenixen?"

The woman laughed, bright and freeing and he felt his heart pound in his chest. The magic he had been missing in his writing flood him all at once with this creature beside him. One that he isn't even sure is telling the truth. But the magic is there, it runs through his veins and the call, the need of words to be freed from his hands are loud. He came out here for inspiration and he might have just found one.

"Just Phoenix, Rick. It doesn't really have a plural form because we can't co-exist. Therefore, there only ever was one."

He's gotta admit, she made a lot of sense. But telling the truth or not, this Kate has given him inspiration that can last for a series of books. And though a fool he may seem, he let himself believe.

He accepted her hand for a shake, squeezing it briefly before using it to pull himself up. When face to face, Rick dropped Kate's hand and opted to offer his arm instead.

"Well, Kate," He stopped to check his watch. "There's still a few more hours before sunrise. Can I persuade you to a walk around the city?"

"Oh, why not." She chuckled, looping her arm through his.

"I'm in a mission to make this the best night of your life here." He enticed.

"I've only been on the earth for a couple of hours." She retorted.

"That's totally not the point."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading :))**


	2. Chapter 2

He took her dancing. They spent some time in a small 24-hour place with good drinks and cozy jazz music. He discovered it by accident one night when he was out walking and it rained. Since then, he visited the place whenever he wants to escape the glitz and glamour of the celebrity life.

It was her who held out her hand to him and what kind of fool would he be if he refused? He held her in his arms, and they danced, carefree in the middle of the room. He felt the eyes of people on them but he couldn't care less. He promised her the best night and right now she seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The church bells nearby chimed at one o'clock as they stumbled out the doors of the place. He led her to the sidewalk and to their next destination.

They reached the Empire State Building just before the last elevator goes up. He crowded against the corner, her hand still grasped in his hand as they let other people board the lift. They stayed that way all the way up. Her body is trapped between his and the elevator doors with their faces near enough that he can feel her breath feathering against his cheek.

The look on her eyes when they got to the observation deck was priceless.

"It's beautiful, Rick." He heard her gasp as she looks out to bright lights of the city below.

"Yeah, it is." He breathed out, eyes never leaving her face.

He didn't even bother to hide the awe in his tone as he watched her admire the New York skyline, her face full of joy and innocence. She must have sensed his staring because then she turned to him and met his eyes.

She gave him a smile that he returned before turning back to the scene in front of her and he felt the moment his breath left him all out once.

How long does it take for a person to fall in love? Months? Weeks? Could it happen in a day? What about a few hours? Could it really be love though? Is it really possible to fall in love with a woman he barely knew?

She turned back to him and he took the opportunity to step in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her tentatively that he had to resist from jumping when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She murmured so softly against him that he almost missed it.

He chuckled, brushing his lips lightly against her hair. "The night isn't even over yet."

She looked up to him, disbelief shining in her eyes. "You mean there's more?"

"Of course." He laughed, pulling slightly away so he can look at her. "This is the bird's eye view. After this, we're gonna go down and see it on a different angle." He said, gesturing to the buildings around them.

He pulled her again in silence and she came to him willingly, resting her head back on his shoulders will her hand crept around his back. They stayed that way until the viewing hours had to end and they were led back down the building.

When they reached the sidewalk, he flagged them down a cab to take them to the ferry terminal. Their hands remained clasped together for the duration of the cab ride, even until they boarded the ferry.

He reveled in the sight of awe and wonder in her eyes as she takes in the city from a different angle.

"This city is beautiful. In another life, in another world, I would have wanted to live here. Discover it."

"With me, of course." He teased and she laughed.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do than to discover this city with you." She told him before leaning in and brushing her lips against his cheek.

He watched with a dopey grin as she pulled away and went on with her sight-seeing.

The sound of her voice saying his name pulled him from his reverie. "Rick," She called out until she's sure she has his attention.

"Yeah?" He responded, cursing himself for sounding so breathy.

She didn't seem to mind though because she just grinned at him and started climbing up the railing of the ship.

He ran to her side, calling out her name. "Kate!"

But he was too late before he reached her side, she's also off the ferry and falling down. He felt the world stop spinning for a second, his breath leaving his lungs for like the tenth time since he met her. His heard rammed against his chest because, is she crazy? He still didn't quite buy her Phoenix story and there she was literally jumping off a ship.

He looked down into the water a heart stopping second before a blaze of red flew right above his head. He looked up and saw that it was giant red bird with feiry red feathers.

"Kate." He breathed. _Oh, God she was telling the truth._

The bird flew up and down, creating a show that has now caught the attention of the other tourists on the boat. And in that moment, he felt his breath leave him for the second time in five minutes for an entirely difference. She was telling the truth and it's beautiful- the Phoenix. She's beautiful. Perfect. Maginificent. He loves her.

She stayed in the air for a few more minutes, showing off to the crowd that had been watching her with awe and sounds of _Oooh'_ sand _Aaah'_ s before disappearing above the boat and out of everyone's sight.

When she's gone, he can still talking about how beautiful what just happened was and how lucky they are and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself because no matter how lucky they think they were for seeing that, it wouldn't be as much as how lucky Rick felt at that moment. Out of all people in New York, she chose him.

Well, she didn't exactly choose him but like she said, you cannot escape your destiny. And if everything that happened tonight wasn't destiny, he didn't know what is.

"Rick." A voice spoke from behind him.

He turned to find her standing there in her human form, smiling at him shyly like she didn't just made him and a lot of other people lose their breath at her magnificence.

He walked up to her and took hands in his. He used them to pull her closer so that her body brushed against his. "Extraordinary." He murmured before capturing her mouth with his.

Her lips were soft and gently against his and she stepped in closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck as his own snaked around her waist to keep her close.

She was still smiling when they pulled apart and he couldn't but brush his lips against hers one more time.

"So you liked it?" She asked when they broke apart for the second time.

This time, it was his turn to laugh. "Are you kidding me? It's probably the third most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

She hummed. "What's the first?"

"Seeing my daughter for the first time." He replied, running a hand up and down her spine.

"How about the second?" She asked, moving a strand of stray hair from his forehead.

"You." He said, tightening his arms around her before leaning in again for another kiss.

The rest of the boat ride were mostly teasing and kissing, not that he's complaining. But now, they are walking along the street and he could barely keep himself from pulling her in and kiss her again and again.

That is before reality crashed down and him and he realized the sun is almost up and it would mean that it won't be long before she has to go.

He glanced at the woman beside him, her face still unmarred of grief. She looked as though she's gonna live forever, like she's not a few moments away from ending her own life.

They reached the Brooklyn Bridge just as the sun filled the horizon with shades of red. It wasn't until they were somewhere in the middle of the bridge that she turned to him.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said, turning to him. And for the first since he first saw her, he found a hint of sadness and regret in her eyes.

"Does it really have to be?" He asked, pulling her against him.

"It's my destiny, Rick. I cannot escape my destiny."

"If given a choice, would you have stayed?" He asked, desperate and terrified of having to go on with his life after knowing her.

"Always." She said before leaning in for a chaste kiss. He swore he can almost taste the regret in her mouth.

"I love you." He told her before she let go of his hand.

She smiled at him, shy and sweet and murmured, "Thank you."

Before he knew it, she was stepping back against the edge of the bridge. Just as the sun peeked through the horizon, he watched her fall freely before growing her wings and twisting up.

She put up a little show for him. A last attempt to show her gratitude, he thought, as she spun with her wings wrapped around her and then soared into the rising sun.

He watched her disappear until he cannot bear the light against his eyes. Light flashed from the sun just as he turned back to get himself a ride home.

His hands fidgeted as he sat alone in the cab on his way home. He needs to write about her. The woman who came into his life out of nowhere and inspired him. She taught him how to love freely, she showed him magic.

He sprinted his way to his front door and immediately flopped into his desk. He spent hours writing about her as bittersweet an encounter it was.

A story of a woman, strong and beautiful, unaware of the power she held, her capacity to change lives. At least in his books, he can be a part of her destiny.

He wrote for hours about the Phoenix.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I am really anxious about this chapter but I do hope I did it justice. I would like to know what you thought. Thank you for reading :) Epilogue is also up. :)_


	3. Epilogue

He finished his next book so fast that heads spin. Barely a year after his release of A Deadly Storm and here he is launching his latest novel, Fiery Wing.

It sounded silly, probably, but the title have certainly caught people's interest and curiosity. And now, critiques raved about his new character, Penelope Wing.

The named seemed so fitting. Penelope was the name of Odysseus' wife who patiently awaited his return. And as foolish as it may be, he's still waiting patienly. For her. For the wings that took his heart to undiscovered heights. The wings that made him fall. Fall in love with the woman underneath it all.

His publicist had taken up the opportuniy given by the book launch for him to sign books. He sat behind a table set up on the corner of the room as fans who wanted to get their books signed, lined up. He greeted them all with enthusiasm, even through his exhaustion.

If he were told during the launch of his last book that he's gonna be this quick and excited about finishing a new one, he would have laughed at their faces.

One by one, the people on the line come up to him and as much as possible he made quick chats with them.

It wasn't until a woman who introduced herself as Kate, that he looked up and actually meet someone's eyes. And there staring back at him, stood the woman with stunning hazel eyes.

He carefully opened the book she held out for him. On the title page he found a note and as subtle and as quickly as he could he read the words she wrote for him.

 _Now we know what happens to the phoenix._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading. It will mean a lot if you tell me what you think. :) Till next time._


End file.
